mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
.45 in My Hand
.45 in My Hand is an agenda mission in Mafia III. Overview Cassandra's worried about the Hollow being able to protect itself. See what you can do to make that possible. Narrative 45 in My Hand Cassandra is concerned that the citizens of the Hollow are unprotected, stating that fear drives people to seek all manner of protection, God, the Invisibles, the Iwa, but sometimes that's not enough. The white government says they don't have the right to arm themselves, that they can't be trusted. But the folks around the Hollow are only looking for a little piece of mind. She is aware of stashes of guns hidden around New Bordeaux and she wants Lincoln to steal them for her. Lincoln asks if this is truly about the people in the Hollow, saying he doesn't need her starting some revolution and screwing up his plans for Sal Marcano. However, Cassandra points out that while he's out there running around, killing all those crackers, all people will see is some crazy black man that's part of a savage whole that needs to be exterminated. She says that he isn't around, and it's the regular people of the Hollow, the mechanics, the housewives, that are going to pay the price. They have the right to defend themselves. Lincoln still has his doubts, thinking that history tells him giving more guns to Cassandra might be unhealthy for him, but Cassandra reassures him it's not like that any more, and she'll see to it the guns get into the hands of the people who need them. With that, Lincoln finally agrees to help, but tells her not to push him. She states that at some point he is going to have to start trusting her, but Lincoln tells her he's not there yet. What Really Matters Once Lincoln has stolen the first three gun shipments, Cassandra tells him she's impressed with how he's come through for her and the people of the Hollow, admitting that she had doubts about his level of commitment. She hopes the two of them can stay aligned on what matters, but she's seen what power does to people and how it can change a man's focus. Lincoln protests her assumptions, saying that's the biggest problem the two of them have. How every time the two of them start discussing business, she starts up about how the world works. About the trials and tribulations of colored folk, as if Lincoln has no idea, like he just woke up that morning and found himself a man of color. He goes on to tell her about when he was a seven year old boy in the orphanage, how him and the other boys weren't allowed in the shoe store. They had to stand around back and hand over an outline of their feet so the guy inside knew their size. Then when he was ten, there was this little white girl running around the neighborhood, and the two of them had a crush on each other. Then when her big brothers caught them holding hands in the park, they beat the hell out of him, calling her a ni***r lover and nearly killing him. He tells her that there's a lot of things in this world he doesn't understand, things he's never experienced. He has no problem admitting to that, but she needs to stop talking to him as if being colored is one of them. Cassandra points out that he volunteered to serve a government that hates him, sending him halfway around the world to kill their Vietnamese brothers and sisters. Lincoln replied by simply saying he had his reasons, but Cassandra says that everyone has their "reasons", and how all this shakes out in the end is what really matters. Caroline Having spent so much time working with Cassandra, Lincoln feels the two of them have become close enough to discuss the story she told him when they first met, about how Doucet had kidnapped and murdered her sister Caroline. He says that he's lived around there most of his life, and the one thing he knows is if something like that was going on, everyone in the Hollow would be talking about it, warning each other. He says he's not calling her a liar, and while she might not be telling him the truth, it doesn't mean she's lying. He thinks the two of them should be on the level with each other from now on. Cassandra admits that it wasn't her sister that was killed, Caroline was her daughter. The Dixie mafia was running a still in a creek near her grandmothers place. She was a religious woman, didn't believe in drinking, so she tore it apart. After that five or six of them came and surrounded their house. She tried to get Caroline behind the dresser, but she didn't have time. They shot her grandmother on the porch, she took a bullet to the stomach and was left to die. If she had a gun her daughter would still be alive, she guarantees that. Lincoln tries to express his condolences, but is at a loss for words. Cassandra ends the conversation by saying that nobody else is protecting them, so they gotta protect themselves. It's as simple as that. Walkthrough Notes The gun shipments will be located around New Bordeaux, guarded by Dixie Mafia men, which will increase in number as the missions advance. The third shipment involves stealing a Samson Rhino loaded with weapons from the New Bordeaux Police Department in Southdowns. You may either stealthily take the officers out or use the Police Dispatcher perk to obtain it. Once you have the trucks, drive them back to the Pierced Heart and drop them off, then talk to Cassandra. Walkthrough First assignment: *Talk to Cassandra. *Steal the weapons shipment. *Deliver the truck to Cassandra. *Return to Cassandra. **Receive $1000 when complete. Second assignment: :Second and third assignments available after giving a second district to Cassandra. *Talk to Cassandra. *Steal Dixie gun stash truck. *Deliver the truck to Cassandra. *Return to Cassandra. **Receive 1 marker when complete. Third assignment: *Talk to Cassandra. *Steal police truck. *Deliver the truck to Cassandra. **Receive $500 upon delivery. *Return to Cassandra. **Receive $3000 when complete. Fourth assignment: :Fourth and fifth assignments available after giving a third district to Cassandra. *Talk to Cassandra. *Steal arms shipment. *Deliver the truck to Cassandra. *Return to Cassandra. **Receive 3 markers when complete. Fifth assignment: *Talk to Cassandra. *Raid weapons warehouse. *Deliver the truck to Cassandra. **Receive $500 upon delivery. *Return to Cassandra. **Receive $5000 when complete. Result Completing this chapter grants the .45 in My Hand achievement and completes the backstory on Cassandra. Notes *This mission may allow the player to advance to the final set of assignments and complete the mission before a third district is given to Cassandra. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay